The UAR vs The ORI
by PhoenixHunter
Summary: Years into the future of another Universe, a powerful new ally learns of the ORI threat to Earth. Will this new ally be able to aid the Tua'ri in their plight and save the Milky Way Galaxy? And just who is this group calling themselves the UAR?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Prologue

The place is the Milky Way Galaxy, the year is 2006, we are witness to a fertile battle for survival against the Ori's forces. The Tua'ri, Asgard, Jaffa and others try to mount a defense against the Ori beachhead, we hear in the background arguing over the matter of giving their world aid in the fight against this threat. We turn away from the monitor wishing that we could go there and assist them in their plight, we then see our daughter arguing with the base CO, we have to admit that Phoenix is right; she is indeed beautiful when ever she is yelling. All this came about because of Phoenix, but I didn't want to change anything that had happen seven years ago, and of course she did not wish to either. This is our beautiful and headstrong daughter Lt. Colonel Samantha Mazikowski, the only woman on Earth who could claim that she fell in love with a true ALIEN HERO.

We believe that she has a valid argument mainly due to the fact that just last year we had defeated the Ori in our own universe and that we have the technology and allies to help another Earth to deal with any threat. But she is arguing the point for another reason and that is her husband and father of their daughter Michelle. Sam knows her love all to well, and at the first sign that the Ori threatened any life Phoenix would run straight there to fight them off. It had become his personal hobby to hand the Ori defeat at every turn, and Sam is not about to let her husband run off to another universe and fight any battle without her and the rest of SG-1. The team had become a very close family for one another over the past seven years, and even we were made a part of that family by all of them.

Sam has been persistent about the matter of helping another Earth, and she is starting to yell more and more as she looks at the digital clock in General Hammond's office. It is only a matter of minutes before Phoenix and the rest of SG-1 would return from an Out-Of-Galaxy mission that was to an under-developed world on the edge of the Solaris Galaxy. It was a standard recon mission to gather information on the possible location of Shangri-la and Phoenix had decided that Sam and anyone else whom did not want to spend twelve hours on a rock in the middle of nowhere could remain in New Atlantis and catch-up on their paper work and other SGC duties that had been neglected for the past month that they spent on Solaris-Earth. That is the unfortunate price that you have to pay for not only being the flagship team of the SGC, but also being comprised of member races from three of the four galaxies that currently form the UAR and it's forces.

It is still hard to believe that only four years ago most of Earth believed that we were alone in the universe and now it was one of over hundred worlds that allied themselves against common enemies and formed the United Allied Races. We decided to take the liberty of looking around the CIC for a moment and did take note of all the different species that currently inhabited both the CIC and Gate Room. From first glance it looks like all ten major member races are present, there is SG Teams 69 and 82 whom are from the Jaffa Free Nation, SG-115 from the Nox, apparently they are being sent on a diplomatic mission to PG-A73-G112, a known Wraith occupied world in the Pegasus Galaxy. The Wraith and Tollan security forces in the Gate Room, the Ancient, Asgard and Tua'ri scientists and technicians that populated the CIC; the Solarian cadets whom arrived through the Stargate no more than ten minutes ago and of course the Furling and Tok'ra observers whom are charged with the task of archiving everything that goes on in the SGC. We of course are one of the few Tok'ra that had managed to be assigned diplomatic duties and had been stationed at the SGC and New Atlantis. It is at this moment we hear one of the consistently spoken phases of the SGC and it is the one that will cause Sam to run around like a headless chicken. The automated computer voice bellows out, "Inbound Out-Of-Galaxy Traveler, Repeat: Inbound Out-Of-Galaxy Traveler. Please clear the arrival area, Repeat: Please clear the arrival area." Sam and General Hammond are both entering CIC just in time to receive the confirmation that SG-1 is returning and luckily for the General that means the argument is going to be put on hold until SG-1 in their Puddle Jumper clears the Gate and lands in the docking bay above us.

Of course we know all to well that things can change with out warning. The confirmation has just been cleared, and of course Phoenix radios in "This is SG-1, we are under fire and enroot to the Gate, raise the shields once we get through. I don't want our hosts to get to Earth if we can help it". As his radio transmission is cut off staff blasts come flying out of the Gate, impacting on the stairs and walls in front of us and CIC. This is a classic reason why the "Please clear the arrival area" was added to the automated system. This is not the first time a team has to return home under fire and it's not going to be the last either. As seconds start to pass by the Jumper suddenly comes flying out of the Gate and acting quickly a technician manages to activate the shields and close the Gate. Jumper-1 begins to rise to the docking bay and we start making our way there as well.

Not two seconds pass that we could hear Phoenix yelling and of course the first words we hear clearly from him are, "Med Techs, get over here, we have taken staff blasts and need to have Medical Treatment". General Hammond at this point is running with the rest of us, "Colonel what happened?" giving Phoenix the worried-angry look, thanks namely to Sam. Phoenix of course is not in the mood for playing around, "What the frag does it look like, we just finished the damn survey and then boom we found ourselves under fire from a group of Jaffa, Med Techs get Ron to the infirmary". As we start to look in to the Jumper, there we see Ron Stoppable an apparent victim of a staff blast wound, being helped by his wife Kim Stoppable and Captain Charlie Polk, following behind them is of course Teal'c, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Commander Thor of the Asgard. Phoenix is already pissed off, due to the mission results and blurts out "Damn that Baal, just wait until I get my hands on him, oh yeah General mark world SG-C27-G195 as hostile" while he walks off only to stop suddenly as Sam catches up to him and of course a minute later and loud enough for all of New Atlantis to hear, he yells "The Ori are doing WHAT?" We guess this is the beginning of SG-1's newest mission and all we can do is hope that Phoenix can hold off killing someone until he can deal with the Ori, of course that is most likely wishful thinking.


	2. Chapter 2: Back Story

Chapter 1:Back Story

The Binar Galaxy, the Valistner changes course to elude the Replicator infected ships that give pursuit to the Asgard ship of the line. Fleeing from the latest failed battle to slow down the technology based bugs from devouring the galaxy, Thor Supreme Commander of the Asgard forces attempts to come up with a plan to save his people from destruction. Thor is jarred from his thoughts by one of his officers telling him, "Sir, we have received a communication from Sol System." With out a moment's delay the communication is displayed on Thor's terminal hollow display showing him.

_Thor_

_I believe that using the technology of the Creation Engine, we can develop a weapon that might blast those bugs you guys have to the infinite void._

_For security I can't send the designs via sub-space. If you can meet me in Sol System, we could get the weapon a must needed test and let's hope this works buddy._

_Phoenix_

With the contents of the message, Thor turns to his crew "Continue evasive maneuvers and set course for Earth, it looks like this war is over and we are victorious." The crew appears to gladly obey the order to head for the Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy, the sight of a smile on their Commander's face says it all "We have won, the Ancients have saved us." This is going to take time for the Valistner to accomplish due to the continued threat of Replicator attack.

Several days pass by and the Valistner has arrived in orbit heavily damaged from a series of battles meant to keep the Replicators at bay, in order to secure Earth from enemy attack. Thor walks through his ship in order to inspect the damage control teams as they work, one of the immediate concerns is the transport beam systems and life support, he is concerned that even if all the others systems are operational that with out life support or transport beams, the trip to Earth would be a waste of time. They are trapped aboard ship with about fifteen hours of air remaining and no way to evacuate the crew to safety if and when they would need to abandon ship, and it is at this moment the sensors detect the approach of a ship from the planet below.

Phoenix aboard his Mark-7 Series Puddle Jumper flies toward the Asgard ship in orbit having detected its arrival in the system twenty-three minutes ago. Under the belief that the Valistner could be severally damaged, Phoenix powered up the Jumper and transferred the weapon data to the on-board computer core. Within moments Phoenix was airborne and flying up towards orbit to meet with Thor, hoping his friend had managed to make the trip to Earth. As Phoenix begins his approach to the large Asgard ship, he starts to take note of the damage that was clear for all to see. The ship must have been through an interstellar war just to reach the space/time coordinates set for their meeting, now Phoenix is beginning to question if the Asgard would survive this war even with his help.

Some ten hours after Phoenix's arrival aboard ship most of the damaged systems are back online if not at least running at minimum levels. As luck would have it the life support systems were restored to operation and the crew cheer as they hear the air flow through the ship with great speed. The draw back to having restored life support is that the hyper-drive's control and power crystals had to be pulled and altered for use in other, more vital systems across the ship. Now the Valistner is with out any FTL (faster than light) engines, affectively trapping her in the Sol System until communications with Halla, the Asgard home-world can be established, and another ship can be dispatched to aid in ship-wide repairs.

Days later a new problem is found aboard the ship, a lone Replicator has been on board attempting to gather information on the ship's current mission. The discovery was made quite by accident as one of the engineering crew is reviewing the repair logs and hears an odd noise coming from one of the system terminals. The ship-wide alert gives Phoenix and Thor the chance to test the new weapon on a live and possibly deadly Replicator bug. It takes the two several attempts and modulation changes on the unit until one shot at the bug wields the desired results, and they watch as the bug itself falls apart into the three to four hundred blocks it is comprised of. This new turn of events gives birth to a renewed sense of hope, for the crew that the war might indeed end in their favor, all which is left to accomplish is to get the weapon and designs back to the Binar Galaxy in order to defeat the Replicators and end the war.

It is these events that will cause the two friends down a path of adventure and danger. This new path will cause drastic changes to the universe itself and all those within it, this is how the UAR will be born and the birth of the team of hero's that will be known as SG-1, the soon to be protectors of the universe.


End file.
